How Much of You is Like Me?
by Kayomitsu
Summary: Mistoffelees gets challenged to a duel of Tugger-ness by the Rum Tum Tugger himself! How will this turn out for the two toms? Will Tugger get more than he bargained for than just protecting his Tuggerness? Will Mistofelees get what he wants in the end?
1. Chapter 1

How Much of You is Me?

Mistoffelees lounged on the roof of a rusted old car in the middle of the junkyard watching the kittens roll about and play. He couldn't truthfully say he missed being a kit. Some parts, the playing innocently with others, rolling around in the dirt he missed. Other things from being a tom- other darker, more sensual things about it he loved.

It was these things he hid within himself, only to be let out in the privacy of his den. Unlike Rum Tum Tugger, who openly displayed his sexual habits. And for it, the girls loved him and Misto had heard quite a few toms adored him as well.

It was Mistoffelees luck that Tugger strutted by at that moment.

'Speak of the devil,' Mistoffelees thought, rolling his eyes. Tugger glanced at him.

"What are you rolling your eyes at? You know you want what you see." Tugger came up to Misto, his voice dropping an octave lower to rub against Mistos ears quite delightfully.

"Please, you are such a bore, doing the same thing every day. At least I put some change in my act." Mistoffelees shot back. Tugger feigned hurt.

"You mean, all this," he guestured to himself "gets – old?"

'Hell no it doesn't, but Everlasting Cat don't I want to touch you everytime you move those hips!' Mistoffelees thought to himself. He kept that to himself.

"Yup," Mistoffelees said, popping the 'p'.

"Really then, well I challenge you to a duel." Tugger said puffing up slightly. Misto smirked. The tom really couldn't help himself when his general Tuggerness came into question.

"Alright, I will agree to this. Duel of what, when, and where?" Misto leaned closer to Tugger from his vantage point so close that their noses were barely an inch apart.

"Starting tomorrow, you try to outdo me in my ways. Tomorrow night we will have the clan vote on who plays me better. You," Tugger placed his hand on Mistos' chest, unaware of the chills it sent through the younger toms body. "Or yours truly." He finished.

"Done, see you tomorrow Tugs." Misto said before using his back legs to push his ass in the air before he slowly stood up. He leapt off the car before wandering off into an alley between the junk hills.

'What have I just gotten myself into I wonder?' Misto thought to himself. It was only midnight in the human world so he had time to kill. Practicing magic couldn't hurt.

Breathing hard, Mistoffelees sat down on the ground. Magic, the big stuff was hard when you weren't used to it. Any more of it today and he would surely pass out. Practicing dancing had gotten on his agenda fifteen minutes into practicing magic today, he just couldn't stop moving.

Moving his legs into a split he began stretching out humming quietly to himself the song for the Jellicle ball. Practicing that dance wouldn't hurt. The ball was in a month anyways.

Humming again the beginning he felt he could spare a bit more magic to make the tune play in his area. As the music filled the air he started. Unaware another cat had entered his area, he had already gotten lost in his dancing and music.


	2. What the Hell just was that?

The moon was just peaking up above the horizon when Mistoffelees woke up. Stretching he grinned suddenly. Before he had went to bed the night before he had come up with the plan for today. It was going to take a bit of a wardrobe change. He smiled at himself in a shined silver tray before raising his hands into his hair, his tail flicking happily, time to have fun with who you once were.

'Rum Tum Tugger, you had better watch out'

Tugger looked about the junkyard, Mistoffelees was nowhere to be seen. Neither were the Kittens. Misto was planning something large. Tugger was willing to bet his mane that it was to do with the duel today. Word had spread through the junkyard about the duel faster than Tugger cared to realize.

Jemima appeared from an alley looking rather peculiar. She looked like she had seen something good but that she couldn't choose between what she had seen and something else. You could tell the poor kit was torn.

"Misto! Why didn't you look like this before?" Came a kittens exclamation. Low sensual chuckling was heard.

"This was my past; I enjoy what I normally look like." Came the reply. Tugger was curious. The voice of Mistoffelees was getting closer however so he simply lounged in an old tire with claw marks on it.

A black leather boot appeared from behind a junk pile before its match appeared along with a completely black smooth, lithe body. No tuxedo white spot. A black belt with glittering silver spikes hung on the cats' waist provocatively as the cats thumbs hooked in the front. 'A lot like mine do' Tugger thought as his eyes traveled up the body to find slightly more muscular arms and a spiked collar that matched the belt with a chain hanging to the bottom of the cats ribcage. The face of the cat was quite familiar if not a bit more well, manly. A devilish smirk was playing on those blasted lips.

"Done staring, Tugger?" Misto asked, pulling on his chain slightly. He strutted over to the Tom who was quite stuck to the tire, his hips swayed quite provocatively, even Bombalurina was staring at Mistos ass, which was quite nicely accentuated by his narrow hips. Tugger swallowed hard. He had to quit checking out his nemesis for the day.

"Quite. You know, there's more to being me then just the clothes." Tugger smirked, thinking the younger Tom had forgotten. Mistoffelees only smiled.

"Oh, I know Tugger. I've been out and about for a while now. Isn't that right, Bomba?" Misto glanced at the now blushing cat.

"Mistoffelees you're almost worse than Tugger!" She cried, still blushing fiercely. Apparently he had competition, Tugger thought. Misto strutted over to Bomba, stepping behind her quickly, his hands on her waist, fingers splayed over her stomach. He nipped her neck and her jaw line, his thumbs were doing something but Tugger couldn't tell what.

"Aww, but baby you know you like it." Mistoffelees purred in her ear. All he got in return as an answer was a rather loud moan as she collapsed. Misto caught her in his arms, scooping her up he swaggered back to Tugger. "Better get your game Tuggie," Mistoffelees growled seductively "I brought mine." He nipped at Bombalurinas ear before setting her in Tuggers lap and swaying off.

"What the fuck just was that?" Tugger voiced his thoughts aloud. The other toms nodded their heads in agreement.

"Mistoffelees said he used to be a stripper!" Jemima said. Giggling to herself on the ground. "Tugger, what's a stripper?" she asked innocently.

"Something you" he poked her nose as he stood up setting the still catatonic euphoric Bombalurina back down "should never be." He wandered off. He needed to find Mistoffelees now. He needed to know where the hell all that came from and if it was true. With what had just happened out in the center of the junkyard, he was willing to bet that Mistoffelees did more than strip.


	3. Turning TricksMale

Had Tugger looked up before heading off into the junkyard alleyways he would have found Mistoffelees much sooner. He should have guessed that Mistoffelees would do something that Tugger himself had done on more than one occasion. His action proved to be working quite well when the kittens lined themselves up to gawk at the rather changed cat.

"Shoulda figured you would pick a spot you knew would work better than any other." The tom in question jumped at Tuggers voice.

"You've used it yourself. Besides, I'm you for the day; shouldn't it be easy to find yourself?" Mistoffelees quickly composed himself and smirked, lounging again, this time facing him.

"And you make it sound easy." Tugger sat down beside the tom. "Anyways, Jemima said something I found rather interesting." Mistoffelees cocked his head and slid his foot up so his knee was bent, leaning forward.

"And I can tell what she said has you tied in a knot. Tell me what she said. I'm dying to hear it." Tugger watched as Misto stuck his tongue out and bit it gently before sliding it back into his mouth.

"You've done this before." Tugger stated. It came out of his mouth before he could hold it back.

"Obviously." Misto stretched and looked up at the moon. "It took you long enough Tuggy baby." Tugger growled at the nick name. Not that he had heard it before. "If you remember, which I'm sure you do, I'm not a purebred junkyard cat."

"So, were you really JUST a stripper?" Tugger asked. Mistoffelees smirked at Tuggers beat-around-the-bush question.

"You mean, did I turn tricks?" Mistoffelees asked, raising one dark eyebrow. Tugger huffed and nodded. "Sorry, you will just have to find out some other way if I did or not. Although I will say, Willbergh Street is really busy around one in the morning. Human time." Mistoffeles got up and strutted off in search of his new fan club. Tugger did the same.

It was amusing really, the kittens had split up, half for Misto, and half for Tugger himself. The adults honestly weren't sure what to make of the situation.

The afternoon was drawing to a close. Tugger had found a queen in that time and had successfully bedded her. He wondered absently if Mistoffelees had done the same thing. But then again, with that little trick with Bomba, he could bet he did.

"Tugger?" he turned to see Victoria standing in the doorway of his home.

"Yes Vic?" he asked her nicely, leaning against an old ottoman.

"Mistoffeles told me to come tell you that the kits voted for a dance off tonight after the kits are in bed. He said to meet in the center of the junkyard tonight an hour before dawn." Tugger nodded and told Victoria she could go, his queen was ready for round two. So was he.

~SLIGHTLY GRAPHIC LEMON ALERT.~

Tugger pumped in and out of the queen panting heavily as she was mewling below. He could feel his release coming as he tweaked one of her nipples. Suddenly his body flashed with hot heat and for a moment in his mind he pictured himself in a different position with a very familiar tom. The sheer suddenness of the mental picture and the sensations associated with it sent him reeling over the edge head first. He growled out his release, driving himself deep within the queen who cried out in return.

After resting the polite amount of time Tugger got up and left, only pausing to clean his regions, leaving the sex hair. He watched as Victoria ran up to him again.

"Come on Tugger! Your going to be late to your own competiton! Everlasting, don't you ever stop screwing somebody for more than a few hours?" she exclaimed pulling him along by the hand to the center of the junkyard.

They arrived at the center to a roaring bonfire and a euphoric Mistoffelees sprawled against the old tire with his arm around Bombalurina laughing with her and the females around him.

"Tugger! I see why you like her so much!" he referred to Bomba that much Tugger knew as Mistoffelees kissed Bombas cheek.

Tugger wasn't sure what he should feel, but whatever it was he should feel it most certainly wasn't the feeling of wanting to be in Bombas place.

"Yes, but you shouldn't play with what isn't yours Misto sweetie," Tugger replied readily. Misto got up.

"Well, pleasantries aside, let go Tugs, you and me. One dance. Together. The kits made the rules. We have to dance together and build off each other and try to be better. Simple as making macaroni faces on old cardboard boxes." Misto said, placing a hand on his hip.

"Alright. Should be, lets go ballerina." Tugger stuck his hands in his belt. He wouldn't admit it but sticking his thumbs in his belt was akin to a kit sucking their thumb. The music started from an old radio Munkustrap had found one day while on duty. It was fast and catchy. The lyrics repeated "if I had you" a lot. They danced.

Frenzied by the songs beat, the heat of the fire , and a separate heat Tugger didn't want to admit to. It was true, he swung for Toms to, but he had put Mistoffelees in the no no pile long ago.

The song was ending and Tugger was caught off guard as Misto slammed him into the rusted truck.

"Misto, what are you doing?" Tugger asked, somehow Mistoffelees had gotten his hands pinned above his head and held his wrists tightly but not tight enough to cause much pain. The pain it did cause however, was surprisingly enjoyable.

Mistoffelees grew closer and smiled.

"Something you would have thought of doing had you had time." Misto stopped whatever protests Tugger might have had with his own lips smashing against Tuggers in a heated kiss. It was forceful, fully male, and Tugger loved it.

A/N: there ya go! Ok one thing to say for next chappy, my idea is when Jellicles do the dirty there fur sorta just disappears and leaves them in human bodies. It just works for what I'm going to do with this story. TOOTLES!


End file.
